gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Sapphire
Brown Sapphire is a recurring character from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. Appearance This brown sapphire has chocolate brown skin, light brown-peach hair with long sideburns, and plump lips. Her gemstone is located on the back of her head. She wears a cinnamon brown top with shoulder straps and a White Diamond broach attached. She also has light beige marks and dress "petals" attached to her cinnamon brown gown. The bottom of the dress resembles a brown sapphire geode. She also wears white evening gloves. Personality Brown Sapphire is a stern Homeworld gem who formerly joined the Galactic Generals. Abilities Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Brown Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Geokinesis: When nervous, scared or upset, Brown Sapphire can cause slight Earthquakes or cracks in the Earth's crust around her. * Broúntzoskinesis: Brown Sapphire can create, shape and manipulate bronze, an alloy consisting primarily of copper, usually with tin as the main additive. Trivia * Brown Sapphire's disguise is Bronze (Bronza). * She temporarily joined the Galactic Generals. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Metals Category:Galactic Generals